Saturday
by LianCatMeow
Summary: Saturdays is a ritual for them, a bus ride brought them together, a routine every Saturday made them fall in love for each other. And their actions speaks louder than words, their love is greater than echoes. GaaHina


**Saturday**

 **(GaaHina Modern AU)**

* * *

 _Cautious_

That's what she likes to describe herself.

 _Weak_

That's what her father calls her.

Hinata Hyuga cautiously stepped outside the front porch, her soft lavender dress swished and twirled. Humming her favorite tune as she head towards the bus stop. She's not the type of person who drives around fancy cars like her father and sister but Hinata chooses to ride a bus instead.

Sitting at her usual spot in the bus, at the right next to the open window. Hinata looks through her phone when a tall guy suddenly sits next to her.

She looks around and thoughts _'The bus is pretty empty, why he chose to sit next to me?'_ She observes the tall guy, he's wearing a black hoodie and his eyes are down cast almost half asleep.

Hinata just stared at him then quickly looks towards the open window and let her indigo locks flowed with the wind. Then suddenly someone run their finger through her hair, she suddenly yelps and quickly whips her head and saw the hooded guy staring blankly at her.

' _Green, no blue-no!'_ Hinata's thoughts swirled in frenzy then she whispered

"Aquamarine."

That's what the hooded guy's eyes look like. His hair is in a shade of blood red, his skin almost deathly pale but a hint of pink spread across his cheek. He looks confused, tired and lost.

"You're name is Aquamarine?" His deep husky and very sexy voice broke the trance Hinata was in and she exclaimed in very flustered way

"N-No! My name is H-Hinata."

She blushed fiercely and looked away from the handsome tall man next to her and focused her attention on her lap. "W-What's your n-name?" She stuttered and pinched her elbow for being so damn shy.

"Gaara."

He replied after a long and awkward minutes passed. He crosses his arms and seemingly drift back to sleep.

"Gaara." She repeated his name and nodded, looks back at the window and smiled even wider.

* * *

 _It become a routine._

Every Saturday morning, exactly 8:30 am Hinata rides the Konoha Public Bus heading towards the private ice skating ring for her weekly training.

Every Saturday, she sits next to Gaara and talks for a few minutes.

Every Saturday, Gaara runs his fingers through her hair.

Every Saturday, they talk about their lives, friends, school and other personal topics.

Every Saturday, every conversation they have ends with an awkward silence.

Every Saturday, Gaara sleeps on her shoulder, while Hinata watches the streets they pass.

Every Saturday, Hinata steps off the bus and waves him goodbye.

"See you next Saturday Gaara!" She smiles brightly and leaves him. Gaara doesn't reply because he knows she'll be back on Saturday.

* * *

 _ **May 6th, Saturday 8:30 am**_

Hinata didn't ride the bus.

' _It's the first time she missed her ice skating training after a year of us hanging out.'_ Gaara thought. He stood near his seat and looked at the window and said to the driver "Please wait just for a minute, maybe she's late." The driver nodded.

A minute passed.

Three minutes.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

The engine of the bus starts and the driver replied "Sorry boy, I have to follow the schedule for the day." Gaara tensely nodded and sit on the usual spot, but it doesn't feel right so he moved at the left side instead.

For the first time, he wasn't able to sleep on the bus. He doesn't feel comfortable doing without Hinata on his side.

* * *

 _ **May 6th, Saturday 10:00 am**_

Hinata looked at the mirror and quickly go over her outfit. Wearing a gorgeous white dress with gold embroidery and gold heels. Her hair is curled and draped beautifully, framing her delicate face. Lilies are decorated at the back of her hair, giving her an ethereal look.

She's nervous, perhaps it's the fact her father is bringing her to meet with the other heirs and heiress of their rival companies. "You're not supposed to be nervous sister." Hanabi declared confidently, she's dressed in a soft green dress with a yellow sash wrapping her waist. Her brown hair is braided into a milkmaid style with several stray hairs draping over it.

"You look beautiful Hinata nee-chan." Hanabi wrapped her arms around her gorgeous sister and smiled "You're so confident in the ice but shy and meek outside." Hinata laughed nervously and pinched her sister's cheek and stepped outside her bedroom.

* * *

 _ **May 6th, Saturday 12:05 pm**_

The lunch at Le Maison Restaurant in Konoha has a tense silence. The CEO's of the Hyuga, Uchiha and Subaku companies looked firmly at each other while sipping their white wine. Hinata felt her hands being clammy and nervous for a sudden; her sister Hanabi is completely oblivious about it.

Hinata glanced at the two dashingly handsome Uchiha brothers; Itachi Uchiha sat formally with a perfect posture as he sipped his tea. Sasuke Uchiha one of Hinata's classmates in Konoha University glanced at Hinata's direction and glared sharply at her.

Suddenly another man entered the room, his blood red hair is tousled and his aquamarine eyes pierced directly towards Hinata. They locked eyes and almost as if time stops, suddenly Mr. Subaku coughed and said

"Gaara take a seat."

Instead of sitting next to his father, Gaara stride across the room and sat next to Hinata, whose blushing ferociously and stared at her lap. All eyes turn and looked at the quite pair, and then Gaara broke the silence.

"Is this why you didn't have your ice skating practice today?" Hinata nodded, "Yes, I-I didn't know-"

"You don't have to know my last name. I know yours since the first time we met."

 _"Oh._ " She whispered and prayed silently for someone to take her away from this uncomfortable silence.

"I realize, you're not like others Hinata. Maybe that's why I choose you over my father." Gaara sipped his wine and looked at the Uchiha brothers and turned all of attention towards the beautiful lady next to him. "You look beautiful Hinata, you always do." Gaara leaned back and a gently smile appeared on his face.

"Do you want to ride the bus with me right now?" Gaara asked and looked at her lavender eyes.

Hinata smiled so widely and she felt her father's disapproving stare burn towards her and her sister's wide curious glaze.

" _Yes."_

She replied breathlessly and stood up, walking next to Gaara their hands are intertwined.

* * *

 _Years and decades passed._

As if some God given gift or curse, Gaara sat on the bus in a Saturday morning, at the right side away from the window. He's already in his late 70s but his hair still have the same blood red shade and his eyes still have a bright aquamarine twinkle. His skin is no longer deathly pale but wrinkly and tanned like leather.

Clutching on a bouquet of lilies _'My wife's favorite flower.'_ He though earnestly is thinking about his wife. The space on his side and how empty it felt, he can no longer feel his wife's indigo hair whipping on his face or the bright smile she only gives to him. He remembers everything from the day he met her, them running away from their parents, her ice skating championships, his art gallery booming, their wedding, their first child until the birth of the third and last child.

He remembers everything about her.

 _She is his favorite memory._

His favorite tune is the songs she hummed while sitting next to him in the bus. His favorite scent is lavender because her eyes are in a shade of lavender. She is his favorite person in the world.

He loves her more than he loves himself.

As he stepped out of the bus and waved the young bus driver goodbye, walking towards the modern but depressing looking building. The nurses didn't give him a second glance because everyday Gaara visits here but every Saturday he never fails to bring lilies to his wife.

He steps inside a brightly lit room, the windows are wide open and light is streaming down the room. It smells like fresh pine trees with a hint of lavender.

' _Today seems to be a good day.'_ He thought to himself.

Placing the flowers on the table and sits next to his beautiful wife. Her hair is still soft and lush, with the same shade of indigo. Her lavender eyes seem to be confused, tired and lost. Her skin is in the same porcelain shade but there are wrinkles and fine lines she seems to be happy and contented.

Hinata looks at him and whispered

" _Who are you?"_

Gaara's throat tightens and gave her the same gentle smile.

"I'm your husband."

Hinata nodded slowly and looked at the gold band on her ring finger and the ruby engagement ring and replied

 _"Tell me the first time we met."_

And Gaara smiled and tells her the same story on how they met.

He tells the story every Saturday with no fail.

Every Saturday, he brings her flowers and hums songs.

Every Saturday, he showed pictures of their children and grandchildren.

Every Saturday, he brings a box of cinnamon rolls just for his wife.

Every Saturday, he talks about their relationship and how happy they are.

Every Saturday, before he leaves he whisper to her "See you next Saturday Hinata." Hinata just looks at him and nods.

* * *

Until one Saturday, he didn't visit her.

She waited.

Minutes passed.

Hours passed.

She still waited until sunset.

But he didn't come.

He never visited her again. The flowers he gave her rot and the photographs he placed scattered on the floor. The letters he made for her left crumpled. Her children and grandchildren tried to talk to her but she doesn't remember them.

* * *

Months passed.

Then she asked her nurse, "What day is it today?" The nurse replied sweetly "May 6th Saturday."

Hinata smiled and replied _"Today is the day I fell in love."_

Hinata lay down on her bed and slowly drifts to her dying slumber, in her last dream she remembers everything.

It was a Saturday in her dream, Hinata stepped inside the same bus she rides every Saturday. At the right corner of the bus, a space near the window sat the man she fell in love. He's hair is the same blood red color and his eyes is bright and vibrant shade of aquamarine.

Gaara said to Hinata

" _Welcome back."_

She smiled and sat next to him, intertwining their hands together and drifted away.

* * *

 **A/N:** I found this story in my drafts while I was cleaning out my hard drive. I remember someone requested me to write a GaaHina fanfic so here it is! It's inspired by The Notebook, I remember watching it with my guy best friend and I swear we cried so hard. Hope y'all enjoy this fanfic! If you guys want to please check on my tumblog .com!

Sending love and chicken nuggets,

LianCatMeow


End file.
